


Little Twat…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Little Twat…, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian calls Justin…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Twat…

Title: Little Twat…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: Bigj52 

Summary: Brian calls Justin…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Little Twat…**

My cell phones rings. I try and turn it off before Ethan hears it. “Is that him? Is it? Tell him to stop calling you.”

I don’t say anything or we’ll just fight all night. “I thought I told you not to talk to him again?”

“How can I, if I’m not allowed to talk to him?” Ethan’s so mad he takes my cell and smashes it against the wall.

I stop by after work. He pulls the door back and we just stare into each other’s eyes; I ask why he called. “Because I love you, you little twat.”


End file.
